Recueil pour B&L et LCEB
by PetiiteFaw
Summary: Recueil des écrits composés pour "Des Babtous & Des Lettres" (B&L), stream écriture réalisé par Tinky ; repris ensuite par HononaJo, sous le nom "Le Conte Est Bon" (LCEB). Le principe est simple : Un thème à respecter, un texte avec une limite de mots, 3h pour participer.
1. Lettre d'une nuit

**Thème : Nuit blanche. /  Limite : 1000 mots.**

* * *

 **LETTRE D'UNE NUIT.**

* * *

Tu me disais ces mots, par le biais de l'interphone. Je t'entendais les hurler avec tes tripes, comme si c'était devenu vital pour toi. Pardonne-moi si je ne t'ai pas ouvert dans la seconde, cette nuit-là. Pardonne-moi d'avoir hésité, de t'avoir laissé une bonne demi-heure dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Non, je ne voulais pas t'ouvrir. Tu étais complètement saoul, tu avais bu comme un trou. Tu ne savais plus ce que tu disais.

\- MA CHERIE D'AMOUR ! J'VEUX L'CODE !

Ne pas t'ouvrir à ce moment-là, dans l'état ahurissant dans lequel tu étais, cela aurait pu s'apparenter à une non-assistance à personne en danger, en y réfléchissant bien. Alors pourquoi je ne t'ai pas aidé ? Peut-être était-ce parce que je voulais profiter de la jouissance de voir les autres au plus bas, et pas moi. De te voir au plus bas, juste une fois. Mais j'ai craqué. Je te l'ai donné ce foutu code, je t'ai donné à manger, et tu as bu beaucoup d'eau.

Tu étais encore dans les vapes quand je t'ai bordé dans mon propre lit. Tu me rabâchais sans cesse que tu voulais dormir avec moi, qu'il y avait assez de place pour nous deux. Alors, je m'étais simplement assise sur le bord du matelas, et je commençai à passer ma main dans tes cheveux. Le réveil affichait une heure du matin. Tu t'es endormi assez vite après ça, et je t'ai observé. Une heure, peut-être deux ou même trois, je ne sais plus vraiment. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, mais je m'en fichais. Même complètement bourré, tu avais l'air d'un véritable bébé en manque d'affection maternelle. Le silence avait pris une grande place dans la discussion, et c'était très agréable, après tout le vacarme que ton arrivée avait engendré.

Tu m'avais donné du fil à retordre. J'étais descendu te chercher pour éviter que tu te ramasses dans les escaliers. Je me prenais les injures des voisins, qui se plaignaient de tout le bruit que tu faisais à toi tout seul. J'avais décidé de rester à tes côtés toute la nuit, pour éviter que tu ne tâches mes draps, au cas où l'alcool menace de remonter.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce fut la question que tu m'as posé une dizaine de fois, quant au matin, tu reprenais peu à peu tes esprits, tout en râlant de la magnifique gueule de bois que tu subissais à cause de tes abus de la veille. Pour rigoler, je te donnais toujours la même réponse.

\- Mis à part gueuler comme une adolescente en chaleur jusqu'en alerter tout le quartier, aucune.

Aujourd'hui, sache que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir accueilli chez moi. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas m'être couchée. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir veillé sur toi. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait une nuit blanche par ta faute. Je ne regrette pas de m'être occupée de toi, telle une mère qui s'occupe de son enfant.

La seule et unique chose que je regrette depuis cet instant maternel et nocturne, c'est que ces trois petits mots, ceux qui peuvent changer une vie, sortaient de ta bouche alcoolisée.


	2. Le troisième

**Thème : Fondue entre amis.**  
 _ **( Merci Tinky pour ce thème qui n'a pas été inspirant, et qui a donc rendu ce texte ridiculement petit. XD )**_

* * *

 **LE TROISIEME.**

* * *

\- MERDE !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le cri, et la salle, habituellement bruyante, devînt silencieuse. Le perdant leva les yeux vers ses camarades, qui l'observaient avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ça n'est pas le troisième morceau de pain que tu fais tomber dans le fromage ?

\- Si.

Les rires commencèrent à fuser dans l'assistance.

\- Il a fait tomber son troisième bout de pain ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

\- LE BAIN DE FROMAGE ! s'écriait la foule.

Le perdant soupira tout en fixant la marmite géante qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'assister à cette soirée alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Cette soirée entre amis aurait dû bien se passer.

\- Bon, tu ne vas pas te défiler ? On attend, je te signale ! s'impatientait son ami.

Il reposa de nouveau son regard sur le récipient, respirait un grand coup et entrait dans le fromage dégoulinant. C'était décidé, plus jamais il ne participerait à une soirée avec comme thème : " La fondue d'Astérix ".


	3. Improvisation

**Thème : Ménage improvisé.  
 _( Texte jamais lu en live. )_**

* * *

 **IMPROVISATION.**

* * *

Je suis allongée au sol, ennuyée par mon travail. Quelle idée j'ai eu, d'accepter de faire ce job. La tenue que je porte n'est pas à mon avantage : le tablier rayé bleu et blanc, et trop grand pour moi, me fait plus ressembler à une vulgaire serpillière qu'autre chose - ou à un géant drap, à la rigueur. Mes pensées divaguent aléatoirement, selon leurs propres plaisirs.

\- Je viens de passer dans la salle numéro trois ! Tu ne l'as pas faite ! s'écrie derrière la porte, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Bon, j'ai rendez-vous, je m'absente une petite heure. À plus tard !

\- D'accord, au revoir.

Je me relève face au miroir, tout en empoignant le balai posé à mes côtés.

\- Au boulot... Où est la salle numéro trois, déjà ?

Je m'avance vers la porte de sortie, en me questionnant à moi-même. Soudain, au moment où je pose ma main sur la poignée, j'entends le bruit d'un moteur. Je reconnais de suite la voiture de ma patronne qui est en train de s'en aller, comme elle vient de me prévenir à l'instant. Alors que le son du véhicule s'éloigne de plus en plus, ma main se lève de la poignée, et mon regard se tourne lentement vers le poste encore branché à la prise. Mes pensées auparavant mélangées se rassemblent en une idée fixe. " Très mauvaise idée ", c'est ce que ma raison me dit, alors que mon cœur, lui me crie d'oser. Moi qui suis habituellement si raisonnable, j'hésite. Supposons que j'écoute mon cœur, juste pour cette fois. Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Que mon employeur revienne plus tôt et me surprenne ? Que je me fasse réprimander ? Ou même licenciée, après ma première semaine de travail ?

\- Oh, et puis merde.

J'enlève mon vieux tablier, détache mes cheveux qui étaient coiffés en chignon puis retire mes chaussures avant de les jeter contre un mur. Je me précipite vers la chaîne hi-fi, appuie sur le bouton " ON ", et la musique commence à envahir petit à petit la pièce. Une vague de bonheur s'empare de moi, un sourire s'affichant sur mon visage. Mon corps commence à se mouvoir avec le rythme endiablé. Je m'imprègne de la mélodie, et me mets à danser, me lâchant de plus en plus. Je me sens dans ma bulle, dans mon monde, loin de tout. Je ne me sens plus comme la jeune et nouvelle femme de ménage de cette école de danse. Je me sens bien, libre, et sans aucune pression.

J'entends tomber le balai que j'avais précédemment posé contre un mur, alors que je continue à danser en rythme avec la musique. Je n'y prête pas forcément attention, et me concentre plutôt sur mes pas. Après tout, un peu de poussière n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Le ménage peut bien attendre, ne serait-ce que pendant les longues minutes d'évasion que m'offre le son.


	4. Ravages

**Thème : Fenêtre ouverte. /  Limite : 3000 mots.**

* * *

 **RAVAGES.**

* * *

Le vent souffle très fort, ce soir. Le ciel noir couvre toute la ville et la pluie battante tape sur les vitres. La journée ne fait qu'empirer, et ce, depuis le matin même. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé.

Mais me voilà, allongée sur mon lit, à côté de ma fenêtre, mon ordinateur devant moi. La page blanche qui est affichée en face de moi ne se remplit pas, alors que mes idées sont, elles, remplies de vide, tel un atome. Le seul noyau qui les compose est lui-même fabriqué en ce moment de colère, de tristesse, de rage et de désespoir. Ce matin encore, le ciel bleu annonçait de belles promesses, en ces premiers jours de printemps. De plus, l'après-midi aurait été magnifique, si tout ne se serait pas assombri, d'un seul coup.

Entendant un grand bruit venant du salon, je me lève et me dirige vers la pièce principale de mon appartement. Je suis prise d'un terrible frisson, alors que je remarque qu'une rafale de vent a ouvert à elle tout seule, l'une des fenêtres donnant sur la rue. L'eau coupe à flot dans la pièce, et j'essaie de me précipiter vers l'objet du délit. Les soudures n'auront pas tenu et le parquet devra être à nouveau changé. Comme mon âme et mes émotions, en cette fin de soirée.

J'arrive à atteindre l'ouverture, et la referme violemment, luttant contre la pression de la tempête. Je me retrouve trempée après cette courte bataille, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Ça reste de l'eau, après tout. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains, prends un bon nombre de serviettes ainsi qu'un seau vide, et retourne vers la salle inondée. Je marche pieds nus dans les flaques gelées, quitte à rester clouée au lit dans les prochains jours, à cause de la maladie. J'entreprends le nettoyage quelque peu simplet du parquet complètement recouvert par le liquide froid, puis la fraîcheur me gagnant, je pars prendre une douche rapide. La chaleur de l'eau coulant sur mon visage et mon corps m'apaise. Ce moment de détente dont je me sers habituellement pour réfléchir, je l'utilise seulement pour profiter de la douce sensation qu'il me procure.

Cela me fait un bien extrêmement fou. J'écoute attentivement le ruissellement de l'eau qui sort du pommeau de douche. Celle-ci est calme, reposante. Le contraire même de sa sœur, qui elle, fait des ravages à l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur. J'évite de m'attarder dans ce moment de bonheur, pour revenir - un peu trop vite - à la réalité. Après m'être séchée, je m'habille d'un sous-vêtement et d'un t-shirt ample, en guise de pyjama. Vous savez, ce genre de t-shirt vieux et usé. Ce style de vêtement dans lequel vous vous sentez à l'aise, mais avec lequel il vaut mieux que personne ne vous voit.

Je me redirige vers la pièce maudite, et constate que l'eau a déjà commencé à s'évacuer. J'esquisse un sourire, le premier depuis plusieurs heures. Je termine tranquillement la tâche que m'a confiée involontairement mère Nature. Je me surprends même à chantonner un air guilleret, pour me forcer à ne pas laisser le sol dans cet état pitoyable.

Deux bonnes heures sont passées, le temps que je nettoie tout ce bazar. Ensuite, je range le seau, et mets au sale les serviettes imbibées d'eau. Machinalement, je retourne vers ma chambre, pour pouvoir m'installer dans mon lit et m'endormir paisiblement. Mais, alors que je rentre dans mon cocon, je remarque une lumière au bord de mon lit. J'avais tout simplement laissé mon ordinateur allumé. Je m'installe face à l'écran, qui n'a pas changé malgré sa non-utilisation. Je le fixe, puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre de mon repère. La pluie a cessé de tomber et les rafales de vent se sont calmées.

Le reflet de la lune se crée un chemin à travers les nuages, et je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer les milliers d'étoiles qui se cachent derrière ces derniers. Je tends le bras pour ouvrir la vitre, et un air frais m'enveloppe. Je redirige mon regard vers l'écran blanc, et émets un bref soupir. Je pose alors mes mains sur le clavier, tout en souriant légèrement.

" Ne reviens jamais hurler que tu m'aimes sous mes fenêtres. Pour toi, elles sont désormais fermées. Je commence une vie meilleure, sans toi, et tu en débutes une nouvelle de ton côté. Tu voulais rester en contact, mais s'éloigner est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour nous. Passe le bonjour à la salope qui m'a volé ma vie, tandis que je vais profiter pleinement de ton départ précipité, pour m'offrir une nouvelle identité. "


	5. Nouvelle vie

**Thème : Renouveau printanier.**

* * *

 **NOUVELLE VIE.**

* * *

Elle est là, allongée dans l'herbe fraîche, le regard porté vers le ciel. Elle est dans cette position depuis longtemps, les mains posées sur son ventre. Les nuages dansent avec la brise légère, et le soleil éclaire toute la prairie. Le doux son des oiseaux comble le silence.

\- Quelle étrange sensation... se répète-t-elle.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de tous ces désagréments, et maintenant qu'ils ont disparu, elle se sent à la fois bien, légère et étrange. Le gazouillement des oiseaux faiblit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre de nouveau. Les nuages blancs comme de la neige bougent lentement et suivent la direction du vent. Les arbres nus de l'hiver sont désormais recouverts de feuilles vertes, et des fleurs apparaissent au milieu de celles-ci. L'herbe reprend peu à peu la couleur verdoyante qu'elle avait perdue lors des jours les plus froids, et elle aussi, s'emplit de fleurs qui s'infiltrent entre les brins.

Elle se tourne et s'allonge sur le ventre, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis longtemps. Les coudes posés au sol et ses mains soutenant son visage, elle observe la rivière qui se situe à quelques mètres de là. L'eau s'écoule gentiment, avec un léger bruit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Elle se retourne à nouveau pour se rallonger dans sa position initiale, les mains sur le ventre.

\- Qu'elle étrange sensation... dit-elle à nouveau.

Elle ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup. Des pas se font entendre, elle ouvre alors les paupières et fixe la personne qui la regarde en souriant. L'arrivant s'allonge près d'elle, dans la même position, à l'exception près que sa main droite est posée sur les mains jointes de la jeune femme. Ils observent ensemble les nuages flottants au-dessus de leurs têtes, et écoutent les sons printaniers qui les entourent.

\- Comment va-t-il ? chuchote le nouveau venu.

\- Il dort, pour une fois.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Environ une demi-heure, si ce n'est plus, répond-elle.

\- Ca ne va pas durer.

\- Je sais.

Leurs visages se tournent alors vers le sujet de la discussion. Ce dernier est, en effet, très calme, et bercé par le bruit du printemps, il dort paisiblement. Elle porte ensuite le regard vers les mains cachant son ventre plat.

\- Qu'elle étrange sensation...

\- Qu'il soit là ? lui demande-t-il.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que le silence est brisé par des cris. Ses cris. Elle se relève aussitôt et se dirige vers le berceau qu'ils observaient quelques secondes auparavant. Elle le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer. Les pleurs s'apaisent, alors qu'elle se place près de son compagnon, le bébé dans les bras.

\- Oui, qu'il soit là. Car maintenant, nous sommes trois.


	6. Jouets

**Thème : Thème libre.**

* * *

 **JOUETS.**

* * *

Maman m'a donné de nouveaux jouets, hier. Ce sont des petits animaux qui ont la tête qui bouge. Je les aime bien, mes animaux. Je leur ai donné un prénom à chacun d'entre d'eux. Le petit chien, c'est Nonos. Le petit chat, c'est Filou. Le petit lapin, c'est Pinpin. Je joue tout le temps avec eux. J'en ai même délaissé mes poupons de bébés. De toute façon, je savais que j'aurai abandonné mes poupons, un jour ou l'autre. Ces poupons portant leurs habits bleu et rose, parfait stéréotype représentant les petits garçons et les petites filles. J'aimais bien jouer avec eux aussi, mais je ne suis plus un bébé.

Aujourd'hui, je joue avec Nonos et Pinpin. Filou a disparu. Il est tombé dans les escaliers, ceux qui mènent sous le sol de la maison. Maman et papa ne veulent pas que j'y aille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est interdit. Il fait tout noir en bas des marches. J'ai envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y a, là-bas. Mais dès que j'essaie, maman me gronde.  
Je n'aime pas quand maman me gronde. Une expression très en colère se dessine sur son visage, et le ton de sa voix augmente. Elle me fait peur comme ça. Je préfère quand elle me fait des câlins et des bisous. Quand elle sourit, et que ses yeux pétillants me regardent, pleins d'amour. Elle est jolie ma maman. Je l'aime ma maman. J'aime quand elle me prend dans ses bras, et me serre très fort contre elle, comme quand je fais un gros câlin à Doudou.

Je dors toutes les nuits avec Doudou. C'est un monsieur qui m'a offert Doudou. C'est lui qui l'a appelé comme ça, et je n'ai jamais changé son prénom. Quand tu as un prénom, tu ne le changes pas. Donc, il s'appelle toujours Doudou. Je l'aime bien Doudou. Il a le parfum du monsieur. Ce monsieur, c'est mon papa. J'aime bien mon papa. J'aime bien sentir sa barbe me chatouiller quand il me fait un bisou. Et il fait toujours des blagues drôles, je rigole tout le temps avec lui. Dormir avec Doudou me fait avoir l'impression de dormir avec mon papa. J'aime bien mon papa. Et je crois que papa m'aime bien aussi. Je crois, en tout cas.

Je suis encore en train de jouer avec Nonos et Filou. J'entends des pas, je reconnais les pas de maman. Elle porte ses chaussures qui la font grandir quand elle les utilise. Elle rentre dans ma chambre, et se place à côté de papa, qui était en train de jouer avec moi. Elle cache un truc derrière son dos, je le vois. Je tends les mains vers maman. Elle sourit, papa rigole, et moi je m'impatiente. Elle me présente alors l'objet de mes attentes, en me précisant de faire plus attention. Je prends dans mes mains le petit animal qu'elle me temps. Un petit chat, noir et blanc, ayant une tête bougeant toute seule. Elle vient de me ramener Filou.


	7. Jugements

**Thème : Double identité.**  
 **( Il y a une petite référence à un animé en particulier, qui trouvera ? )  
**

* * *

 **JUGEMENTS.**

* * *

Discrétion, froideur, distance : Trois mots que j'entends constamment. Trois mots qui définissent l'être que je suis. Rectification : L'être que les autres voient en me regardant. Ils pensent que je ne fais pas attention à eux, mais leurs paroles résonnent dans mes oreilles, jour après jour.

\- Personnellement, je trouve qu'il a un regard noir.

\- Il semble solitaire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Il me fait peur...

Des jugements non fondés, et des appréhensions inutiles, voilà ce que je subis au quotidien, bien malgré moi. J'ai voudrais pourtant m'intégrer, mais le regard des autres posé sur moi me freine dès que je tente une approche. Les hommes, comme les femmes. Chacun d'entre eux, à l'exception des rares amis que j'ai, a ce perpétuel regard qui me fixe et me juge. Je suis tellement pathétique. Ma vie est pathétique. Du moins, elle l'était, jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre, elle.

Elle n'a pourtant rien de spécial. Elle est toute petite, toute menue. Mais elle a un caractère étrange, ainsi qu'une grande gueule. Pourquoi s'est-elle intéressé à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui apporte, à part cet affection masculine que personne ne remarque ? Elle a lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Au début aussi chiante qu'une gamine de dix ans, elle s'est finalement révélée assez mignonne, et très forte pour voir qui j'étais réellement. Elle m'étonne, encore et toujours.

Maintenant que j'y pense, elle aussi, a changé de comportement quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Une grande gueule mélangée à une grande timidité. Finalement, nous sommes pareils, et inégaux en même temps. Elle, une fille populaire pour sa grande gueule et sa petite taille, alors qu'elle est composée d'une timidité incroyable. Moi, faisant ressentir une froideur extrême aux autres, alors que je cherche à me faire accepter. Notre duo fait beaucoup parler, et les rumeurs sont, au fil des jours, devenues vraies.

Je suis sans elle, une allégorie de l'insociabilité. Je suis avec elle, ma véritable identité.


	8. Nostalgie

**Thème :** **Le manque.**

* * *

 **NOSTALGIE.**

* * *

Il est, comme chaque soir, assis sur le bord du banc glacial. Aucun nuage ne l'empêche de regarder avec attention chacune des étoiles, ces minuscules merveilles qui décorent le ciel. La lune, quant à elle, est plus ronde et plus radieuse que jamais. Elle éclaire faiblement le parc, dévoilant les jeux d'enfants tous vides en cette heure tardive. La traditionnelle balançoire grince au rythme de la brise légère, le tourniquet tourne de lui-même et le toboggan habituellement brûlant à cause au soleil est maintenant frais.

Le vent se lève un peu plus. Il ferme alors sa veste, afin de ne pas être dérangé par la température qui baisse au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. C'est un jour comme les autres qui se termine. Le même depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se rend dans ce parc tôt le matin, puis vers midi, ensuite à l'heure du goûter, et finalement tard le soir. Il vit des journées se répétant sans cesse. Les soirées comme celle-ci sont les moments les plus douloureux mais les plus apaisants.

Il se lève pour aller se poser sur le tourniquet. Il exerce une légère pression avec le pied, et se met à tourner. Il ferme ensuite les yeux, et se concentre sur le vent frais frottant son visage inexpressif. Il reconnait cette sensation de fraicheur, celle qu'il retrouve chaque soir. Cette douce sensation qui le fait remonter dans de vieux souvenirs. Ces souvenirs d'enfance, une enfance joyeuse composée principalement de bons moments. Surtout ceux qu'il passait sous la neige blanche et douce comme de la soie, ou encore ceux où le soleil produisait une agréable chaleur. Il s'amusait beaucoup et riait. Enormément.

Le vent se calme, le faisant ouvrir les yeux et poser le pied au sol pour arrêter le tourniquet. Il aurait bien profité cet instant précieux encore quelques secondes mais la raison le ramène à la réalité. Minuit est passé. Il doit rentrer, sinon il n'arrivera pas à se réveiller quand le réveil sonnera. Comme chaque jour, il se lèvera, prendra son petit-déjeuner avec lui pour le manger dans le parc. Il y retournera à midi, avec son repas. Puis après son travail, vers seize heures. Pour finalement passer une soirée triste et monotone, avant de se rendre de nouveau dans ce même parc, vers vingt-trois heures et demi environ.

Ce soir, comme chaque soir depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, il se remémore les moments heureux de son enfance. Ces journées passées à se balancer et essayer d'aller toujours plus haut que les autres, à tourner le tourniquer de toutes ses forces pour que tout son entourage - lui y compris - ait la sensation de voler, à glisser sur le toboggan de mille et une manière afin de trouver la meilleure position pour ne pas se brûler en glissant. Il se remémore ces jours heureux, ces jours d'enfance perdus lorsqu'il a grandi. Une enfance qu'il a tant envie de retrouver, de revivre une deuxième fois. Juste pour la savourer, avant qu'elle ne redevienne de simples pensées.


	9. Album photo

**Thème : La nostalgie.  
( En co-écriture avec Aleimine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

* * *

 **ALBUM PHOTO.**

* * *

L'année était passé tellement vite, les feuilles de cours envahissaient ma chambre. Il fallait que je range tout cela, et quoi de mieux que de mettre ses cours au grenier pendant les grandes vacances ? En montant et rangeant mes affaires dans ce grenier, apparu sous mes yeux, sur une couverture, un vieil album photo. D'un souffle, je fis partir la poussière se trouvant dessus, puis toussai a cause du nuage se formant devant moi. M'interrogeant sur cet album, et la curiosité m'atteignant, j'ouvrai l'objet trouvé. Mon regard se posai alors sur des clichés où sont représentés de jeunes enfants, un garçon et une fille, dont l'âge m'était difficile à attribuer. J'observai plus attentivement, et remarquai que la jeune fille tenait entre ses mains un doudou qui m'était familier. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de réaliser que cette photo me représentait sur un banc, à côté d'un garçon dont le visage ne me revenait pas.

Je tournai la page et tombai sur la photo suivante. Celle-ci représentait ce même garçon et moi-même jouant dans le sable, avec la mer apparaissant en fond. Je me remémorai alors un vague souvenir. Ce garçon, je l'avais rencontré sur une plage. Il s'appelait Jonathan me semble-t-il. Un petit brun aux yeux clairs, un air rieur dans le regard et un sourire angélique, voilà le portrait qui se dessinait dans mon esprit. Et c'était ce même sourire angélique qu'arborait le petit garçon sur cette photo.

La prochaine photo arrivant sous mes yeux dégageait une ambiance enfantine, assez drôle. C'était à nouveau ce petit garçon, avec cette fois-ci une mine affreuse, comme s'il avait pleuré. En observant un peu plus la photo, je vis que j'avais une poignée de bonbons en mains. Je ris en regardant le cliché, je me souvenais de ce jour où mon côté égoïste était ressorti.

 _\- MAMAAAAAAAN ! Leila m'a volé mes bonbons !  
_ _\- C'est même pas vrai, tu es un menteur Jonathan ! C'étaient mes bonbons, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire tomber les tiens, maintenant tant pis pour toi._

J'étais vraiment une peste à l'époque. En y repensant, j'aurais pu lui en donner quelques-uns. Je souriais, posai la photo et regardai la dernière qui représentait, dans une piscine, Jonathan tenant des brassard Totoro et moi-même, avec une bouée Hello Kitty. C'était ce jour-là que l'on avait réussi à nager pour la première fois. Notre joie était représentée par de grands sourires. Nous étions visiblement heureux d'avoir remporté la victoire face à cette épreuve qu'est la nage, et en fond, on pouvait apercevoir des plus grands que nous - à cette époque-là - qui s'apprêtaient à plonger dans l'eau, nous éclaboussant au passage.

Cette euphorie de retrouver de vieux souvenirs me fit tourner encore une fois la page, me retrouvant ainsi devant un nouveau cliché. C'est la dernière photo de l'album. Sur celle-ci, nous sommes tous les deux assis à une table en train de dessiner. On ppouvait apercevoir sur les dessins : une cabane, la mer, des friandises, des magasins, une piscine, nos parents ainsi que nous deux. En revoyant toutes ces photos, un sentiment de tristesse se mit à parcourir mon corps. Je sortai la photo de l'album et l'observai en long et en large. Des larmes se déversaient petit à petit sur mes joues. Comment avais-je pu oublier de telles vacances ? Une telle amitié ?  
Je posai la photo pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau versées, et remarquai qu'un numéro était écrit au verso de la photo, que j'avais malencontreusement posé à l'envers. Serait-ce un numéro me permettant de reprendre contact avec cette amitié disparue ?


	10. Retour à l'envoyeur

****Thème : Retour aux sources.****

 ** **( Ceci est ma 10ème participation à Des Babtous & Des Lettres ! \\(^o^)/ Par une chance inouïe, ce thème colle - d'une certaine manière - avec un petit coup de gueule que j'avais grandement besoin de passer. Je ne serai pas là durant une bonne partie du live - peut-être que je vais même tout rater. Je regarderai la rediff pour entendre les autres textes + avoir vos avis sur cet écrit différent de d'habitude, s'il passe avant que je n'arrive. Des bisous ! )****

* * *

 **RETOUR À L'ENVOYEUR.**

* * *

Deux jeunes filles assises sur un banc, chacune avec leur écouteur. Elles ne font rien, n'emmerdent personne, elles attendent juste tranquillement leur bus, en écoutant simplement leur musique.  
Deux adultes, à côté de ces deux jeunes filles, sont en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Ces deux personnes ne se connaissent pas, mais elles discutent. Aucun problème jusque là. Leur discussion en vient - pour X raisons - à parler de " croiser les doigts pour se porter chance ". L'une des deux adultes interpelle alors l'une des deux jeunes filles assises et lui demande si ça lui arrive de faire ce " rituel ".

\- Je n'y pense pas forcément, répond l'interrogée avec un demi-sourire.

\- De toute façon, les jeunes ne croient plus à rien !

C'est ce qu'à répondu la deuxième femme - blonde, d'un âge mûr, et maquillée à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait vidé son stock de maquillage sur son visage. La jeune fille adopte simplement un air étonné, puis remet ses écouteurs. Les minutes passent et la blonde commence à parler des jeunes en général, à l'autre femme.

\- Regardez-les. Ils sont là, assis, ils ne font rien. Ils ne parlent pas, ils sont vraiment insociables. C'est malheureux.

Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses phrases qu'elle dit, tout en fixant inlassablement les jeunes personnes. La jeune fille que l'autre femme avait interpellée précédemment enlève ses écouteurs, et demande, poliment :

\- Excusez-moi... Ça ne vous dérange pas de parler de nous, alors que nous sommes juste à côté ?

\- Ça vous dérange ?

\- Pour être honnête, je trouve ça un peu irrespectueux de votre part de nous juger, comme ça, et d'en parler alors que nous sommes là, dit-elle d'un ton calme.

\- C'est un lieu public, ici ! On a le droit de s'exprimer ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous n'avez bougez votre cul !

\- Non mais c'est juste que...

\- Vous n'avez qu'à dégagez ! la coupe la blonde.

La jeune personne la regarde sans répondre.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Mais bougez votre cul ! Dégagez ! s'entête l'adulte.

\- C'est mon droit d'être là.

\- Oui, bah maintenant, vous la fermez et vous dégagez !

La jeune fille, outrée, reste assise, et remet simplement ses écouteurs. Elle écoute la musique de To The Moon, pour calmer sa colère. C'est la première fois qu'elle est énervée à ce point. Ses mains tremblent et elle sent son coeur battre vite, mais elle ne flanche pas.  
De longues minutes passent et la femme envoie constamment des regards noirs à l'adolescente. Cette dernière remarque, du coin de l'oeil, ce regard mauvais qui la fixe de temps à autres, mais préfère ne pas y prêter attention.  
Enfin, le bus de la jeune fille arrive. Elle se lève alors du banc et monte dans son car. Ironie du sort, la femme blonde monte dans le même bus qu'elle. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune personne, la femme s'assoit quelques sièges plus loin, lui tournant le dos.  
Deuxième ironie du sort : lorsque la jeune fille descend à son arrêt, cette dernière remarque que l'adulte très maquillée descend au même endroit. La-dite personne ne réalise qu'un seul mouvement : baisser la tête vers le sol et s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.  
Une supposition lui vient en tête lorsqu'elle en parle à ses proches. La femme, plus âgée qu'elle, a voulu se donner des airs en voulant prendre le dessus sur une personne plus jeune, pensant qu'elle venait de la ville. Mais elle a jugé trop vite et a été prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle a remarqué que l'adoslescente venait, en réalité, du même village paumé qu'elle.  
Cette personne en a jugé une autre trop vite et n'a pas accepté que cette dernière se défende, face à ses propos et sa méchanceté gratuite. Cependant, elle aurait peut-être dû éviter de clamer haut et fort son jugement. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, cela lui retombera dessus.

* * *

 **Cette histoire est assez particulière, puisqu'elle n'est pas inventée. J'ai vécu cette situation, cet après-midi : la jeune fille en question, c'était moi. C'était la première fois que j'osai m'imposer pour me défendre face à une personne qui me jugeait sans raison valable. Je n'ai, à aucun moment, été agressive envers mon interlocutrice, que ce soit par le ton de ma voix ou mon vocabulaire employé. Son attitude m'a donc tout simplement choquée.  
**

 **Toutes les personnes à qui j'en ai parlé m'ont dit que j'ai eu le bon comportement à adopter. Mais vous, comment auriez-vous réagit ? D'une autre manière que moi ? Face à cette situation, vous auriez été simplement spectateur ( comme la deuxième femme ou l'autre fille assise à côté de moi ), ou vous auriez pris la défense de l'adulte/ma défense ? Tous les avis m'intéresse !** **  
**

 **Coeur sur vous, des bisous !**


	11. Les sept différences

**Thème : Différence.  
( C'est très compliqué de finir un texte pour 21h, quand tu commences à écrire à 20h30 et qu'en plus de ça, une bae sauvage apparaît pour te demander de corriger son texte ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

* * *

 **LES SEPT DIFFÉRENCES.**

* * *

\- On joue à un jeu ?

\- Tu me fais peur, là, hésita-je.

\- On fait un jeu des sept différences ?

\- Et pourquoi une idée aussi étrange, tout d'un coup ?

\- J'en sais rien. Juste comme ça, fit-il.

Il se leva de la chaise de mon bureau et vînt sur mon lit, juste à côté de moi.

\- J'en ai une super facile. Les cheveux.

\- C'était même la plus simple, me moquais-je.

\- Chut, à toi !

\- Tant d'amour... Tu m'aimes à ce point ?

\- Ta gueule, c'est à toi, je te dis, dit-il en souriant.

Un vrai gamin, vraiment ingérable, voilà ce qu'il était. Pourquoi acceptais-je d'habiter sous le même toit que cet individu ?

\- D'accord, continuai-je. Deuxième différence : les yeux. Bleus et verts, ça n'est pas vraiment la même couleur.

\- Putain, tu m'as pris mon idée.

\- Je lis dans tes pensées, mon cher, riais-je.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Bon, la troisième : le sexe. C'est bien gentil de dire que nous sommes tous des êtres humains, filles comme garçon, mais faut pas déconner, non plus.

\- Tu insinues quoi, là ?

\- Rien du tout. A toi, ma chère.

Je détestais quand il reprenait mes expressions. Je savais éperdument que c'était simplement pour se foutre de ma gueule et il en profitait bien.

\- Alors, quatrième différence ? demandai-je. Laisses-moi réfléchir deux secondes...

\- Mets pas trente ans, non plus.

\- Ta gueule, j'ai trouvé. La taille. Il y a une bonne différence entre un mètre soixante et un mètre soixante-dix.

\- Dix centimètres, c'est rien du tout ! s'étonna-t-il.

\- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui subis l'injustice de la grandeur. Bon, à toi.

\- Ça commence à se corser. Comme cinquième différence, est-ce que ça marche le fait que tu sois meilleure que moi en cours ?

\- Je pense que oui. C'est vrai qu'entre une moyenne générale à seize et l'autre à sept...

\- Tu termines ta phrase, je te tue, fit-il en me fixant avec un air de psychopathe, me faisant exploser de rire.

\- Pour la sixième différence, je propose notre caractère, continuai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je suis assez gentille avec tout le monde, tandis que, toi, tu as un caractère de merde.

\- Quelle politesse...

Il me frappait gentiment sur l'épaule, puis rit d'un rire communicatif qui me fit également sourire. Il prit son téléphone, ouvrit l'application de l'appareil photo et nous fîmes chacun une grimace improbable. Qu'est-ce que nous pouvions être cons quand nous étions ensemble... Cherchant la merde comme je le faisais si bien, je ris :

\- J'ai trouvé la dernière différence. Je fais les meilleures grimaces.

Le garçon posé à côté de moi afficha un visage outré à ma proposition de septième différence, avant d'éclater de rire, m'entraînant avec lui pour la énième fois. Nous n'étions pas si différents, au final. La longueur des cheveux ou la couleur des yeux nous différenciaient l'un-l'autre. De même pour la taille, le niveau scolaire, notre caractère ou encore tout simplement, notre sexe. Certes, nous étions séparés par toutes ces différences, mais entre faux frères et soeurs jumeaux, il existait bien quelques ressemblances.


	12. Sensation

**Thème : Balançoire.**

* * *

 **SENSATION.  
**

* * *

" Plus haut. Toujours plus haut. Balances-toi le plus haut que tu peux. Tiens-toi, accroches-toi à ces cordes qui soutiennent ta masse reposant sur cette planche de bois. Utilises tes mains pour te tenir, pour ne pas tomber. Puises en la force de tes jambes pour aller en avant et en arrière, sans t'arrêter un seul instant.

Tu verras, tu prendras de la hauteur, de plus en plus de hauteur. Tu te sentiras plus grande que tu ne l'as jamais été. Le sol s'éloignera puis se rapprochera, dans un rythme simple et régulier. Plus tu iras haut, plus les cordes grinceront, mais n'aie pas peur. N'aie pas peur et balances-toi. Autant que tu le pourras.

Petit à petit, les arbres devant toi ne seront plus un obstacle. Ces murs de bois naturels ne pourront plus rien faire face à toi. L'ombre qu'ils créent ne prendra plus ta défense contre le soleil, qui lui, sera sans pitié et n'hésitera pas à faire rougir ta peau. Tu seras seule face à l'inconnu de la nature et tous ses éléments qui la compose. Il n'y aura que toi et ton amusement. Toi et ton envie d'aller toujours plus haut, surpassant tout ce qui se dressera devant toi.

Cependant, si tu as peur, arrêtes-toi. Si tu te sens mal, cesses de te balancer. Laisses tes jambes se reposer, ainsi que tes poumons se remplir d'air, autant qu'ils le pourront - autant d'air dont tu auras besoin pour te remettre de tes émotions. Calmes, petit à petit, la panique qui aura envahie ton corps, tes yeux et ton esprit. Après ça, libre à toi d'abandonner ou bien de retenter ta chance, au moins une deuxième fois pour ne pas avoir l'impression de terminer sur un échec cuisant.

Je te l'assure, tout ça vaut vraiment le coup. Tu verras. Dès lors que tu seras en haut, au-dessus de toute cette verdure te brouillant précédemment la vision, tu te sentiras bien. Tu observeras la vue, les immenses plaines campagnardes entourant la maison, ainsi que le peu de mer que l'on peut apercevoir au fin fond de la vallée. Tu sentiras le vent frais glisser dans tes cheveux et se frotter contre ton visage. Tu auras la fabuleuse sensation de pouvoir tout affronter, quelque soit le danger se présentant. Tu auras l'impression de voler et tu chercheras à retrouver le plus vite possible ce sentiment de liberté, celui qui s'offre à toi après quelques efforts. Profites au maximum de chacun de ces instants, c'est le plus important. "

Rangeant le mot dans la poche de ma veste, je poussai sur le sol à l'aide de mes pieds nus, commençant à chavirer d'avant en arrière. Mes longs cheveux s'entremêlaient et ma robe se soulevait légèrement à chaque avancée. Plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé, le paysage apparût sous mes yeux. Ce dernier était accompagné d'une brise légère, sentant la fleur d'oranger - parfum provenant des arbres placés devant moi. J'inspirai un grand coup, souriant timidement à la sensation de liberté que je pouvais enfin ressentir. A mon tour maintenant, de penser à mon avenir.


	13. Grandir ensemble

**Thèmes : Planètes + Rencontre(s).**  
 **( Ce texte regroupe deux thèmes : "Planètes", qui n'a pas été exploité la semaine précédente car il n'y a pas eu de live, et "Rencontre(s)", celui de cette semaine. )**

* * *

 **GRANDIR ENSEMBLE.  
**

* * *

J'ai toujours trouvé ma petite soeur un peu à part, comme si elle était dans son propre monde. Pas que je ne l'aimais pas, hein, bien au contraire. Cependant, je me demandais souvent ce qui lui passait par la tête lorsqu'elle se mettait à dire certaines choses, sans raison et sans aucun lien particulier avec l'éventuelle discussion en cours.

\- Tu crois que le Petit Prince existe vraiment ?

Je tournai mon regard vers elle, avec l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Juste comme ça. En fait... j'aimerais bien le rencontrer, un jour. Pour connaître son avis sur nous, habitants de la Terre, et sur notre planète qui est bien différente de la sienne. Notre planète est plus grande, plus peuplée et plus industrielle. Si, un jour, il débarquait sur notre planète pour une quelconque raison, je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il serait totalement perdu, sans aucun repère, au beau milieu de tous ces bâtiments - ternes ou colorés, peu importe.

Tout en continuant son monologue, elle dirigeait petit à petit ses yeux, précédemment fixés sur la lune, vers moi.

\- Tu imagines, le changement que ça lui ferait ? Il serait entouré par tant de nouvelles choses, il ne saurait plus où donner de la tête. Il devrait s'adapter à nous, à notre environnement, à notre civilisation. Si je le croise un jour, je serai là pour le guider. Je m'adapterai à lui, à sa manière de voir les choses. J'apprendrai sa façon de vivre et d'agir. On apprendrait à se connaître mutuellement, on apprendrait à grandir ensemble avec les atouts et les faiblesses de chacun.

Elle posa de nouveau son regard vers la lune.

\- Finalement, peut-être que ce que je veux, c'est que nous soyons tous des Petits Princes à la recherche de nouvelles choses à découvrir chez les uns et chez les autres. Que nous nous adaptions aux autres, que ce ne soit pas les autres qui soient forcés de s'adapter à nous. La sagesse, le respect, la solidarité... voilà ce que chacun devrait avoir en tête.

Ce fut à mon tour de contempler la lune, réfléchissant en silence à ce qu'elle venait de dire. En fait, elle venait tout simplement de prononcer tout haut ce que je pensais personnellement tout bas. Cependant, même si nous n'étions pas les seuls à penser cela, nous savions très bien que rien - ou presque - ne changerait.  
A cet instant précis, en train de regarder la lune avec une certaine admiration, j'étais sûr d'une chose : c'était que nous avions, ma soeur et moi, cette même attente, cette envie. L'envie de grandir auprès de milliers de Petits Princes.


	14. Premier envol

**Thèmes : Légèreté + Indépendance.**  
 **( Le texte de ce soir regroupe le thème de la semaine passée que je n'ai pas pu exploité car j'étais en pleine semaine de BAC, ainsi que celui de ce soir - donc deux thèmes ! Je ne serai malheureusement pas là ce soir car j'ai du monde chez moi, donc je regarderai la rediffusion dès que possible ! Des bisous o/ )**

* * *

 **PREMIER ENVOL.**

* * *

Je me sens vraiment bien. Certes, c'est un peu à l'étroit ici, et la vue ne donne pas spécialement envie de s'y installer, mais je peux vous assurer que nous y sommes bien, voire même très bien. Il y fait bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Le seul point négatif est que je me retrouve avec la tête en bas, et ce depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps. On dirait une chauve-souris, j'ai l'air maligne, tiens. Mais ça m'est égal, je préfère être ici plutôt qu'à l'extérieur. La dernière fois que j'y étais, je me trouvais sur ma petite brindille, complètement gelée par le temps glacial.

J'ai eu une bonne idée en me faisant cette petite maison, finalement. Personne ne vient m'embêter, je fais ma petite vie tranquille. Je dors presque toute la journée. Même si, je le reconnais, ça doit faire longtemps que je suis enfermée. Je commence à être un peu engourdie, c'est assez gênant. Et si j'ouvrai les yeux, pour voir ? Juste pour passer un coup d'oeil, observer si le mauvais temps est parti...

Tiens ? Il fait jour. Je vois le soleil à travers mon semblant de maison. Il rayonne comme la première fois que je l'ai vu, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Ça me donne presque envie de sortir... Oserai-je ? Non. Je veux rester au chaud encore un petit peu, profiter de ce calme enchanteur. Pas un bruit, pas une présence ne pourrait me déranger.

En même temps, on dirait bien que le beau temps m'appelle. Il semble avoir envie que je le rejoigne. Vais-je accepter, ou rester où je suis ? Oh, et puis tant pis. C'est décidé. Attends-moi, le soleil, j'arrive. Laisses-moi juste le temps d'ouvrir ma maison, que je puisse arriver à sortir de là sans encombre. J'y suis presque... ne t'en vas pas, restes avec moi. Après tout ce temps enfermée, je redécouvre un temps étonnamment doux. Je déploie mes ailes, je suis prête à m'envoler. J'aimerai que ton ami le vent m'aide pour mes débuts, tu peux lui demander, s'il te plait ?

Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est bon de s'envoler. Cette nouvelle sensation de légèreté en deviendrait presque essentielle, alors que je commence à peine à y goûter. Cette sensation de liberté immense, qui comble tout mon petit être, créée une sorte d'indépendance que je ne pensais jamais trouver. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sortie de ma chrysalide, prête à débuter une toute nouvelle vie. Grâce à toi, chère mère nature, une simple chenille comme moi a pu devenir un papillon.


	15. Roman

**Thèmes : Vieillir + Paradis Artificiel(s)**  
 **( Pour la troisième fois, c'est un texte à double thème. Mais maintenant que le BAC est passée et que je suis en vacances, je pourrai refaire à nouveau un thème = un texte ! \o/ )**

* * *

 **ROMAN.**

* * *

Ce fut en fouillant au beau milieu de vieilles affaires, chez mes grand-parents, que je trouvais ce roman poussiéreux, jaunie par le temps et contenant une odeur de renfermé. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bouquin, que le temps avait condamné à rester cloîtré dans une malle. Mais la curiosité prenant le dessus, je l'ouvrai et commençai à le lire. J'y découvrais l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui rêvait de vivre dans un univers magique, un monde où tout était possible. Ce petit garçon semblait avoir une tonne de joie de vivre à transmettre autour de lui ; et son monde, bien qu'étrange, semblait remplit de bonheur et d'humour - un bonheur et un humour d'enfant.

Absorbée par cette histoire, je ne remarquai pas les minutes qui défilaient. Ce petit garçon avait une vision d'un monde parfait tellement craquante, tellement drôle, tellement irréelle que l'on voudrait qu'elle soit vraie. J'aurai voulu plonger au milieu de ces pages afin de vivre les aventures de ce jeune homme, aussi folles qu'elles pouvaient paraître. Plus je lisais, plus j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans les paroles et dans l'imagination débordante de ce personnage, bien qu'il soit plus jeune que moi. Je voyais dans ces lignes écrites une partie de moi que je gardais enfouie depuis que la majorité m'avait atteinte, comme si cette fiction était de ma propre invention. Lorsque je lisais ces mots, un côté enfantin, qui avait finalement toujours refusé de partir, ressortait au grand jour.

A peine la dernière page terminée, je fermai le livre et consultai ma montre. J'eus un sursaut en voyant que j'avais passé près de deux heures à dévorer ce roman. Je sortais du garage et rejoignais toute ma famille qui m'attendait à la table de la terrasse, le livre toujours à la main. Avec la permission de mes grand-parents, je rentrai chez moi le soir, en emportant le roman avec moi. Je savais d'avance qu'il me permettrait de plonger dans un monde que l'on pourrait qualifier de parfait, loin de la vie d'adulte et de ses problèmes quotidiens.


	16. Artifice alcoolisé

**Thème : Feux d'artifice.**

* * *

 **ARTIFICE ALCOOLISE.**

* * *

Tu la sens, cette connexion que l'on a toi et moi ? Je la déteste et l'aime en même temps. Elle a un côté triste, mais également tellement addictif que je n'ose même plus m'en passer. J'en suis accro alors qu'elle me fait souffrir.

Mais que penses-tu vraiment de cette liaison dangereuse qui nous unit ? Il a suffit d'une seule soirée pour que certaines choses changent. Serait-ce à cause de l'alcool, de cette simple bière que tu as voulu finir, ou encore de cette vodka que tu as consommée verre après verre ? Cette amitié que nous tenons aurait pu partir en fumée, il aurait fallut d'une seule gorgée de trop alors que tes pensées étaient déjà bien trop vagabondes.

Quoi qu'on en dise, c'est toi qui a ravivé la flamme d'une ambiguïté que je croyais enfouie à tout jamais, même si j'y ai quelque peu participé. Une simple bise sur le front ou sur la joue, un simple câlin tout en se baignant dans l'eau chaude de la piscine non-éclairée. Observer les étoiles parcourant le ciel dégagé, un simple sourire, un rire, une caresse sans arrière-pensée.

Ce tout mélangé à l'odeur de l'alcool, qui s'était faiblement déposée sur ta chemise entrouverte, était étrangement agréable. Mais ça fait mal de se dire que ce genre de choses n'arrive que lorsque l'alcool coule dans ton organisme, alors qu'au naturel tu ne réagis pas comme ça, ou du moins tu n'es pas aussi proche de moi. Cette connexion monstrueusement délicieuse, accentuée par la boisson alcoolisée, régressera dès lors que tu retrouveras tes esprits demain, je le sais.

Même si je perds, au final, je me jette dans la gueule du loup et profite du moment présent. Tant pis pour moi, je suis trop faible après tout. Je me sens trop bien dans tes bras pour vouloir partir, car ce sentiment d'être protégée contre tout ne me lâche plus. Je profite de ces artifices qui nous entourent, avant que le vent ne les fasse disparaître d'une simple brise de sobriété.


	17. Essentielle

**Thème : Fantasme lunaire.**

* * *

 **ESSENTIELLE.**

* * *

J'observe le reflet de la lune, situé au beau milieu du lac, ce lac où la nature domine et où toute forme humaine n'apparaît pas. Chaque fois que la lune apparaît dans le ciel étoilé, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir cette joie immense, cette impatience de la retrouver, malgré les chaleureuses journées qui s'offrent à moi. Elle est devenue une amie, une mère, une confidente.

Lorsque je me positionne au beau milieu de son reflet, je peux enfin être moi-même et je pourrais presque, du bout du doigt, toucher la liberté qui s'éloigne un peu plus chaque jour. Sans le savoir, la lune me permet de revivre et de ressentir un bonheur nocturne, inaccessible en plein jour, limité.

Je profite de chaque seconde que la lune me donne en se reflétant dans l'eau chaude et claire du lac qui s'éclaire à mon contact. L'ombre humaine qui se dessine alors aux côtés de son reflet est plaisante à voir, je ne me lasse jamais de la regarder. Cette ombre qui montre qui je suis réellement, malgré le plumage qui apparaît lorsque le soleil vole la place à sa voisine.

Je me suis mise à haïr le soleil car il me prend, tous les jours, ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde : ma forme humaine. Mais je haïs encore plus ce sortilège qui me pend au cou, et j'attends avec envie le moment où il sera rompu. J'espère un peu plus chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde que tout ceci s'arrête. Je suis las de subir ces changements incessants ; las de voir la lune s'en aller le matin ; las de troquer ma forme humaine contre l'apparence d'un volatile aux plumes blanches dès lors que la lune disparaît.

Car elle m'est devenue vitale, essentielle. Elle me permet de rêver à une liberté humaine inatteignable lorsqu'au petit matin, je redeviens un cygne.


	18. Mise en scène

**Thème : Mascarade.**

* * *

 **MISE EN SCENE.**

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime le théâtre, me demanderez-vous ?

Un décor installé, des costumes enfilés, du maquillage appliqué, des lumières prêtes à s'allumer. Un bruit incessant, puis le silence. Des regards attentifs, les souffles courts de ceux qui se placent sur la scène. Quelques chuchotements en coulisses, inaudibles pour le public. Puis finalement, les trois coups et un lever de rideau. Une bonne dose de stress pour les comédiens qui attendent la fin des applaudissements pour lancer la première réplique. Celle qui donne le top départ de toute la pièce.

Des sourires, des rires. Un fil conducteur qui marche, des rebondissements plus ou moins inattendus. Des personnages hauts en couleur, des dialogues de sourds, des monologues. Un jeu de lumière et des musiques, le tout choisi et mis en place spécialement pour l'atmosphère voulue par le metteur en scène. Un enchaînement d'entrées et de sorties. Une chute dont personne ne peut connaître l'existence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se produise.

Un soulagement lorsque la dernière réplique est prononcée. Les lumières qui s'éteignent et des paumes de mains qui rougissent sous les applaudissements, ou encore quelques sifflements pour les plus épanouis de la soirée. Les projecteurs qui se rallument sur la rangée de comédiens placés à l'avant de la scène, prêts à saluer le public. Le rideau rouge qui se ferme, ce qui annonce la fin de la représentation.

Un décor rangé, des costumes pliés, du maquillage enlevé, des lumières éteintes pour la fin de la soirée. Une salle qui se vide bruyamment, suivi d'un nouveau silence. Des comédiens qui se saluent brièvement, avant de repartir chacun de leur côté, vidant peu à peu les coulisses afin de reprendre le cours d'une vie dite normale, avec plus ou moins d'impatience.

Certes, écris de cette façon, cela semble anodin. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'aime le théâtre ? Et bien, je ne vous répondrai qu'une seule chose : Car contrairement au quotidien, le théâtre n'est qu'une mascarade.


	19. Envie enfantine

**Thèmes : Vouloir + Devoir.**  
 **( Connexion en carton oblige, je ne pourrai pas assister au live pendant deux semaines, mais je peux écrire quand même, youhou \o/ - Vive le camping :') )**

* * *

 **ENVIE ENFANTINE.**

* * *

\- Maman ! Je veux un gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter !

\- Il n'y en a pas, mon ange, soupire la mère.

\- Mais les copains, ils ont eu du gâteau au chocolat, hier !

La jeune maman soupire une deuxième fois, exaspérée par les demandes que son fils lui fait jour après jour. Comment expliquer à un petit garçon de cinq ans qu'on ne peut pas toujours suivre ses envies, et que nous devons nous adapter à des situations plus ou moins complexes ? Comment lui faire comprendre que "Non, on ne peut pas acheter des bonbons à chaque fois que l'on va au magasin", ou encore que "Ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé de toucher la vitre du four en marche", alors que de la nourriture lui tend les bras ?

Malheureusement pour lui, il est obligé de suivre ce que sa mère décide, il doit accepter l'idée de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut. Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout quand l'enfant grandit dans un univers où les personnages qu'il observe décident par eux-mêmes de ce qu'ils veulent faire. Et oui, vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce que les histoires de _La Petite Sirène_ et _Raiponce_ seraient si les personnages avaient écouté leurs parents ?

Certes, l'enfant est peut-être trop jeune pour comprendre ces notions, mais inconsciemment, son cerveau bouillonne et se développe. Qui plus est, le discours ne sera plus le même pour les parents lorsque, quand l'enfant grandira, on lui dira petit à petit de faire ses propres choix pour avancer dans la vie - tel que le choix de la filière scolaire - et qu'il ne devra plus forcément suivre certaines règles, imposées autrefois.

La jeune maman sort de ses pensées philosophiques, alertée par les gémissements de son garçon.

\- Les copains, ils ont eu du gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter ! Pourquoi je peux pas avoir du gâteau au chocolat, moi ?

\- Si tu veux du gâteau au chocolat, c'est toi qui le prépares. Comme un grand.

L'enfant de cinq ans se stoppe net, ses yeux ronds comme des billes, fixés sur le sourire de sa mère. Souriant à son tour, il se dirige vers le frigo situé non loin de là, et s'écrie qu'il veut cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat "comme un grand". Le faire agir, voilà peut-être le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit faire quelque chose, pour atteindre ce qu'il veut.


	20. Aucun titre

**Thème : Effacer.  
( En espérant que ce texte soit à la hauteur d'une 20ème participation. 8D )**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, ceux-ci encore embrouillés. Les sons qui me parviennent sont inaudibles. On dirait que je suis comme dans une bulle, loin de la réalité.

Il me faut encore de longues minutes avant que le voile, qui me cachait la vue, se lève, et quelques secondes encore avant que le bruit ne me paraisse plus clair. Je peux enfin apercevoir, avec quand même quelques difficultés, le décor qui m'entoure : un mur blanc, un mur blanc et encore un mur blanc. Une télévision éteinte en face de moi et une fenêtre ouverte, d'où on peut observer une vue sur des collines verdoyantes.

Les bruits, que je peux enfin entendre clairement, sont principalement le vent et des sons répétitifs et réguliers, semblables à ceux que produisent des machines d'hôpitaux. Ce bruit continu est désagréable, malgré la douceur que peut apporter le souffle du vent.

La porte, que je n'avais pas remarquée avant, s'ouvre lentement. Une femme en blouse blanche s'avance vers moi, le nez plongé dans ses papiers, tout en marmonnant des mots que je peine à comprendre. Je lève le bras pour l'interpeller, je la vois alors se figer et me regarder avec les yeux aussi ronds qu'une chouette. Elle commence à me parler d'une voix de moins en moins lointaine, ce qui me permet de comprendre certains mots, tels que "bien", "madame", ou encore "médecin", avant de la voir partir en courant, laissant sa paperasse au pied du lit. _Depuis quand suis-je dans ce lit ?_

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un homme dont le visage m'est inconnu. Je l'entends parfaitement me demander :

\- Nous venons de prévenir votre famille de votre réveil, ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Voyant mon air paniqué, il essaie de m'apaiser comme il peut. Sauf qu'intérieurement, je suis perdue. Impossible de me rappeler pourquoi je suis dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Impossible de reconstituer, dans ma tête, les visages des membres de ma famille. Impossible de me souvenir du moindre petit détail concernant ma propre personne.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, que je me rends compte que ma mémoire est très loin de la réalité.


	21. Douce et cruelle

**Thème : Chaleur.  
( Un peu de niaiserie ne fait jamais de mal ! )**

* * *

 **DOUCE ET CRUELLE.  
**

* * *

Une chaleur nouvelle, inattendue, inhabituelle. Une chaleur que personne ne pense atteindre, et qui pourtant, un beau jour ou même une nuit, te tombe dessus sans raison apparente. Une chaleur que tu as du mal à visualiser, tant elle peut être floue.

Elle apporte tant de joie et de bonheur qu'on finit par s'y habituer. On l'adopte, on la protège, on la préserve au creux de ses mains. On veut qu'elle reste auprès de nous, qu'elle ne nous lâche jamais. Elle en devient indispensable à nos vies.

Pourtant, cette même chaleur peut être glacée en son centre, et peut réserver des surprises que l'on voudrait éviter. Elle peut apporter la distance, les désaccords, les problèmes. Elle, qui nous a tant apporté, nous finissons par vouloir la rejeter, à cause de tout le mal qu'elle nous fait.

Et malgré tous ces tracas qu'elle traîne derrière elle, les désespoirs qu'elle peut apporter au quotidien, on décide de ne pas la lâcher. On s'y accroche, on tente de profiter des meilleurs moments qu'elle nous apporte, et de passer outre les larmes qui coulent par sa faute.

Finalement, cette chaleur est comme chaque chose qui existe en ce monde. Mais sa particularité, en plus de ça, est qu'elle est dotée de plusieurs formes. Et peu importe ces dernières, cette chaleur aura toujours les mêmes avantages et les mêmes inconvénients.

Qu'elle soit amicale, fraternelle, affective ou amoureuse ; qu'elle résulte d'un rire, d'un sourire, d'une pensée ou d'un désir nouveau ; la chaleur qui émane de l'amour est douce et cruelle à la fois, à tel point qu'elle est capable de mettre tout le monde en émoi.


	22. Acrostiche

**Thème : Route. /  Limite : 550 mots.  
 _( Je suis très en retard et c'est court, certes. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : Je n'ai pu commencer à écrire qu'à 21h25. )_**

* * *

 **ACROSTICHE.**

* * *

 **R** ire face aux moqueries des personnes qui essaient de te déstabiliser, de te faire renoncer à tes envies, tes passions. Tomber, encore et encore, enchaîner ces chutes dues à tous ces obstacles.

 **O** ublier ces dires insolents, effacer de ta mémoire ces lignes de méchanceté. Il faut les laisser baragouiner autant qu'ils le veulent, ce n'est pas eux qui doivent avancer.

 **U** tiliser tes forces pour te relever après chaque faiblesse, unir chacune de ces faiblesses pour les transformer en force.

 **T** ant de lettres, de mots, de phrases prononcés pour te faire abandonner. Un éternel acharnement qui finit toujours par te faire douter, te poser des questions sur toi-même, te faire douter de tes compétences, de tes qualités.

 **E** ssuyer ces larmes qui coulent constamment sur tes joues, puis te relever pour avancer à nouveau, suivre ta propre voie, ton propre chemin, ta propre route.


	23. Vue du public

**Thème : Magie. /  Limite : 550 mots.  
**

* * *

 **VUE DU PUBLIC.  
**

* * *

Ce soir, je vois un spectacle de magie pour la première fois. Maman et papa m'ont promis, le jour de mon anniversaire, qu'on irait voir un vrai magicien, pour de vrai. Alors, ce soir, assis sur mon siège, je tape dans mes mains comme le font les grands. Parce que je suis grand, quand même. J'ai sept ans.

Depuis le début, le magicien fait plein de tours rigolos. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'en va, ce qui entraîne les applaudissements des adultes et des autres enfants autour de moi. Je fais pareil qu'eux, alors que le magicien revient tout en appelant son " assistante ". Une jolie madame, portant une belle robe, arrive avec une grosse boîte noire. Elle est jolie, la madame.

Alors que le magicien ouvre la boîte, un bruit résonne au-dessus de nous, nous faisant peur au passage. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai eu peur. Le magicien tente visiblement de nous rassurer.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'était pas un moyen pour moi de détourner votre attention !

Papa, maman, et d'autres adultes rigolent. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, pourtant. Alors, je dirige mes yeux vers la jolie madame qui entre dans la grosse boîte noire, aidée par le magicien. La boîte se referme sur elle, ne laissant apparaître que sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer, mais je n'aimerai pas être à la place de " l'assistante ". Elle ne semble pas très rassurée, alors que le magicien sort de derrière la boîte de grandes lames argentées. Mais... il va faire quoi, là ? J'ai peur...

Tout d'un coup, il fait passer les lames à travers la boîte, et un grand cri se fait entendre dans la salle. Nouveau sursaut. La jolie madame ne bouge plus. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, petit à petit. Maman me murmure à l'oreille que c'est " truqué ", que la dame va bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder le magicien de surprise, de colère, de tristesse. Si c'est ça, la magie, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tout va bien ! crie la jolie madame.

Nouveau sursaut. Le magicien ouvre la grosse boîte noire et la jolie madame en sort. Elle va bien. Je suis content. Maman avait raison. Je souris, je ris, heureux du spectacle que je viens de regarder. J'ai eu un peu peur à la fin, c'est vrai, mais finalement je l'aime bien, ce magicien.

\- Romain !

J'entends mon prénom, c'est papa qui m'appelle pour partir. Nous sortons de la salle, maman et papa me tiennent par la main. Je n'oublierai jamais ce cadeau magique que j'ai eu pour mes sept ans.


	24. Fourmi

**Thème : Fourmilière. /  Limite : 600 mots.**

* * *

 **FOURMI.**

* * *

Quoi qu'on dise, je suis et ne serai toujours qu'une fourmi. Une simple et minuscule fourmi parmi tant d'autres, une simple et minuscule fourmi écrasée par le monde en lui-même – ou du moins, de ce qu'il est composé. Une fourmi avec des rêves un peu trop grands pour mon petit être, un peu trop ambitieux. C'est bien beau de vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands, mais avant d'y aller, il faudrait peut-être commencer par grandir soi-même.

Mais ce n'est pas facile de trouver sa place dans une si grande fourmilière. Cette dernière est tellement immense et les milliards de petites fourmis qui y cohabitent doivent chacune trouver leur place, celle qu'elles convoitent, celle qui leur correspond. Tout simplement, celle qui les définit.

Même les plus petites fourmis peuvent y arriver, sortir du lot. En effet, avec de la volonté, du travail et du soutien, une simple petite fourmi peut accomplir ses plus grands rêves, même les plus fous, les plus incroyables, de ceux qui semblent impossible à réaliser. Alors, en tant que toute petite fourmi parmi toutes ces autres petites fourmis, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour trouver et atteindre ma place dans cette fourmilière, dans ce mini-monde qui me paraît gigantesque.

Et puis… Si je n'y crois pas moi-même, qui y croira à ma place ?


	25. Chance

**Thème : L'arnaque. /  Limite : Aucune.  
( Comment ça, je suis en retard ? 8D Sinon, petit texte, mais on s'en fiche, d'accord ? 8D )**

* * *

 **CHANCE.**

* * *

Je leur en ai voulu, au départ. Beaucoup. Énormément. Je me posais constamment les mêmes questions, elles revenaient en boucle, résonnant dans ma tête comme des coups de poing lancés lors de disputes qui dérapent un peu trop.

"Comment c'est possible ?" ; "Comment ont-ils eu l'audace de me mentir ?" ; "Comment ont-ils pu me cacher la vérité pendant toutes ces années ?"

Après cette révélation, je ne pensais qu'à ça, des jours et des nuits entières. J'en ai parlé à mes amis, qui m'ont tous tenu le même discours pour me rassurer : que je devrais les remercier plutôt que de leur en vouloir, que j'ai eu une chance inouïe de les "croiser" sur la route, que cela ne changera rien quant à la façon dont on vivra...

Une fois que ces moments de doute, de colère et ce sentiment de trahison, furent passés, je me suis mis à penser que mes amis n'avaient pas tort. Grâce à eux deux, je n'ai pas passé toutes ces années avec de simples copains de chambre pour me tenir compagnie. Ils m'ont offert un toit, une éducation, des loisirs à foison, une famille. Ils m'ont offert une vie que je n'aurais jamais eue s'ils ne m'avaient pas pris sous leurs ailes.

Maintenant, je me dis que si c'étaient les enfants qui devaient choisir quels parents allaient les adopter, je les aurais sûrement arnaqués en les choisissant, comme eux m'ont choisi, puisque c'est finalement cette magnifique arnaque qui m'a donné une chance de vivre ma vie.


	26. Panorama

**Thème : Evolution. /  Limite : Aucune**

* * *

 **PANORAMA**

* * *

Elle est belle, la vie. Les siècles passent, les décennies s'enchaînent, les années s'entrecroisent, les mois se suivent, les semaines se poursuivent, les jours s'entremêlent, les heures fuient, les minutes s'enfuient et les secondes se cachent.

Elle est belle, l'humanité. Surchargée de tous les côtés, pas le temps de se reposer. Néanmoins, il est possible qu'elle profite des quelques moments de repos qui lui sont accordés, avant qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau accablée par les responsabilités.

Elle est belle, la mentalité. Fournie en besoins vitaux et en envies superficielles, elle se construit petit à petit, dans son coin mais aussi grâce à ce qui l'entoure.

Elle est belle, l'espérance. L'espoir de voir un futur où les problèmes n'en seraient plus. L'optimisme de voir un avenir qui se promet meilleur que le passé ou le présent. Des promesses tenues, des rêves en suspens et de simples paroles et pensées qui filent les unes derrière les autres.

Elle est belle, notre prochaine régression. Là où les progrès apportent de la nouveauté chez les individus, certains de ces derniers régressent, comme s'ils retrouvaient un instinct primitif perdu au fil du temps. Comme si l'humain regrettait presque ce qu'il était autrefois.

Elle est belle, cette évolution. La vie qui se vit par chaque personne, faisant partie d'une humanité complète, où les gens sont unis par une mentalité commune, elle-même nourrie par l'espérance de tous, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, l'humain se reconstruise en passant par une phase de régression.


	27. Premières marches

**Thème : Escaliers. /  Limite : 700 mots.**

* * *

 **PREMIERES MARCHES**

* * *

Tu es tout en bas, petit bonhomme, mais ne t'en fais pas. C'est un premier pas. Juste un pied devant l'autre. Des petits pieds qui s'avancent doucement vers cette vie qui t'attend. Ce sont les premiers pas parmi des milliards que tu vas réaliser au cours de toutes ces années.

Ces petits pas vont te permettre, que tu le veuilles ou non, d'avancer. Pas après pas, comme si tu montais un escalier marche après marche, tu avanceras. Chaque pas sera un peu plus grand que le précédent et pourtant, plus petit que le prochain. Puis parfois, au lieu de monter, tu descendras.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, ces petits pas deviendront des grands pas. Des grands pas pleins d'espoirs. Ils t'aideront à gravir ces marches qui seront plus ou moins hautes au fil de ta vie.

Certes, on peut dire que ce sont des phrases bateaux, qu'on peut te resservir à toutes les sauces et avec toutes les formulations possibles. Alors, petit bonhomme, laisse-moi te dire une seule chose : à l'image du verre à moitié vide que l'on voit à moitié plein, il vaut mieux monter les marches qui te hisseront aussi haut que tu le souhaites, plutôt que de les descendre et ne jamais remonter.


	28. Comme une banane

**Thème : Banane. /  Limite : 500 mots.**

* * *

 **COMME UNE BANANE.**

* * *

\- Tu te rappelles de quand nous étions au primaire ? Moi, je m'en rappelle. On devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, je venais d'arriver à l'école, j'étais la petite nouvelle. Je ne connaissais personne et du coup, je me suis retrouvée seule, puisque les groupes d'amis s'étaient déjà formés depuis un long moment. Je n'avais pas réussi à m'intégrer, du coup, je passais mon temps sur le même banc, celui caché au fond de la cour, derrière un gros pilier. Il n'y avait jamais personne là-bas, j'en avais fait mon repère. Je n'intéressais personne, j'étais invisible, en fait. Puis un jour, vous êtes passés à côté de moi, toi et tes amis. Vous m'avez remarquée et vous vous êtes moqués de moi. Enfin, ils se sont moqués de moi, tu as été le seul à venir me parler et à me demander si je voulais me joindre à vous. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour, je pense, ce jour où tu m'as acceptée comme amie.

\- Et je ne regrette pas, répond son ami, assis à côté d'elle, une banane à moitié mangée dans la main. Je t'avais vu depuis un bon moment et ça me faisait de la peine de te voir toute seule. Et je ne regrette pas d'être venu vers toi, de t'avoir offert mon amitié, parce que tu as su me le rendre merveilleusement bien. En fait, notre amitié, c'est un peu comme une banane. Tu peux la manger seule, certes, mais c'est mieux de la partager afin de vivre des moments intenses et incroyables, parce que tu la partages.

Tendant le fruit qu'il tient dans la main à son amie, celle-ci le dévisage avec un demi-sourire.

\- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de dire, c'est original, mais surtout, ça a un double-sens assez salace ? fait-elle en riant, tout en empoignant le fruit.

\- Complètement. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on est amis. Nos sous-entendus salaces. Aussi salaces qu'une simple banane.


	29. Personnages

**Thème : Simulation. /  Limite : Aucune.**

 _ **(J'espère que mon idée va être compréhensible... Haha)**_

* * *

 **PERSONNAGES.**

* * *

CHALLENGER NUMBER ONE :

Mon colocataire numéro un. Florian, que tout le monde appelle Flo, est d'un naturel à avoir le sang chaud. Issu d'une famille plutôt aisée, il a évolué dans des conditions plus qu'agréables et ne s'est jamais plaint de sa vie. Ses parents l'ont forcé à se forger un mental d'acier pour entrer dans le monde adulte avec un seul et unique but : être le meilleur - c'est beau de rêver. Il est allé dans les meilleures écoles privées, a eu les meilleurs professeurs, suivi les meilleurs cours - du moins, c'est ce que ses parents disent, lui, il s'en fout un peu. En grandissant, ses passions ont divagué et maintenant, plutôt que d'aspirer à être le meilleur chef d'entreprise ou le meilleur avocat comme ils le sont tous dans sa famille, il préfère penser soirées avec ses potes, flirt - tout en respectant les femmes - et profiter de la vie. Je ne sais pas si sa famille est au courant de tout ça, apparemment, cela fait un moment qu'il a coupé les ponts avec la sphère familiale, excepté avec sa grande sœur puisqu'elle-même ne parle plus avec sa famille - pour une raison que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à trouver.

CHALLENGER NUMBER TWO :

Issu d'une famille où les fins de mois sont plutôt difficiles, William, colocataire numéro deux de son surnom, a appris à se débrouiller seul très jeune, pour aider ses parents à gérer ses quatre petits frères et sœurs insupportables - d'après lui. Alternant les petits boulots et les révisions, il a acquis un caractère de survivant au sein de notre société actuelle, où plus tu es dans la misère, moins l'État se prend la tête à t'aider - quelle société de merde, me direz-vous. Il est tellement concentré dans ses études de cuisine qu'il en oublie parfois de profiter un peu de ses amis, mais il se rattrape en concoctant de bons petits plats pour les remercier d'être toujours là pour l'aider dans les moindres coups durs. Il est resté très proche de sa famille, ils se donnent souvent des nouvelles et se sont des personnes ouvertes d'esprits en ce qui concerne les fréquentations de leur fils.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt à te faire battre ? ricane Florian, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas un petit riche bien taillé qui va me faire peur, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! rétorque William.

\- Au prochain tour, je prends la place de qui ? dis-je en m'interposant entre mes colocataires et l'écran de télévision.

Ces derniers se mettent à râler et l'un deux gémit en assurant qu'il me laisserait sa place au prochain tour. Je m'assieds alors sur mon siège, un pot de glace dans la main et une cuillère dans l'autre, et je me mis à entamer cette rafraîchissante gourmandise tout en les regardant commencer leur course sur Mario Kart.


	30. Détente

**Thème : Vague. /  Limite : Aucune.**

* * *

 **DÉTENTE.**

* * *

Assise sur le sable encore chaud suite à la journée ensoleillée, je regarde l'horizon s'étendre sous mes yeux. J'observe au loin la ligne où se touchent ces deux géants bleus qui dominent notre monde. Le bruit de l'eau qui vient se poser doucement sur le sable déjà humide m'apaise, et l'odeur marine du goémon emplit mon être. La mousse des vagues qui venaient chatouiller mes orteils me procurait une certaine joie, un bonheur simple et doux.

Soudain, une envie pris place dans ma poitrine. Une envie de plonger dans cet amas d'eau et de bulles d'air où cohabitent les crustacés, une envie de me fondre dans les mouvements des houles qui se succèdent les unes après les autres.

Enlevant le sable mouillé qui s'était collé à mon corps telle une sangsue, je fais ensuite quelques pas dans l'eau, chaude elle aussi, avant de m'avancer un peu plus vers l'horizon. Au moment où l'eau arrive à mon cou, je m'arrête et me complais en ressentant l'eau contre ma peau.

La douceur de la lune est beaucoup plus agréable qu'en journée, le calme de la nuit vient contredire les familles qui braillent et font un bruit sans fin lorsque le soleil est au rendez-vous. Je me laisse alors aller dans mon bain de minuit improvisé, et me risque à oublier mes problèmes, une partie de la nuit, devenant une vague à part entière de l'océan.


End file.
